Her
by DrusillaSnaps
Summary: My first ArthurXoc... King Arthur likes to tease his wife in the morings before he goes to training. IMPORTANT NOTE ABOUT DEAR DIARY LOVE PAIGE INSIDE!


_**For all my Dear Diary... readers, there will not be an update tonight! Argh, not my fault I swear! I went to my al-anon meeting, and we got switched rooms, so we had no clock and ran over, meaning I missed the last bus... errr! Anyways I'm at a mates and all my notes for the next chapter are at home, so instead, I bring you this, a little Arthur/OC where the OC has no name or physical description so you can all imagine it's you! Was in my head through the whole meeting, haha....**_

--

Arthur watched her slumber, watched the soft rise and fall of her chest, bare of all but her formfitting black and red lace bra. He smiled as she purred softly in her sleep, nuzzled her face into soft duck feather pillow that lay beneath her. The gentle movements of her head caused a few of her messy locks to falls gracefully over her face. The rested over her cheeks, over her nose and eyes, and sprawled out on the pillow below her like a halo.

She pulled her bare legs closer to her body as she mumbled inaudibly, and curled her toes in reaction to an unknown dream, a good dream based on the soft smile that played on her lips. Arthur found that he could not resist his Queens blissful slumbering movements.

Taking care not to wake her, he crawled onto the bed, every movement soft and gentle, unhurried. She groaned and buried her head in her pillow with a soft sigh. Arthur gave a soft chuckle as his Queen disappeared under her hair.

He knelt down at her feet and gently ran a single finger tip over the V of her left leg, which lay atop of her right. The touch was so soft, so ghostly, it did not wake her, it simply made her leg tremble and twitch.

Arthur chuckled again and continued to trail the tip of his finger up her body, over the thin ribbon of silk that was her underwear. He paused as he touched it, slipped his finger under the silken strip, giving it a gentle tug. He let it ping back into place, but the smooth material simply fell back into position and did not upset her skin in the slightest. The King sighed and settled for gently stroking the flesh surrounding her knickers instead. Still she did not stir, only responded sleepily with gentle jerking and soft sighs.

Arthur, amused and determined to awaken and arose his Queen moved his body forward until he had a hand either side of her turned shoulders, till his head hovered above hers. He moved the weight of his body so that it all rested on his left hand, and used his right fingers to sweep her tumbling curls away from her pale ear. Once exposed, he ducked his head down so that he could catch the tip between his faultless white teeth. From what little of her lips he could see, Arthur could tell she was smiling. With a smirk, he gave her ear a playful nip. His Queen groaned, giggled.

"Atta girl..." Arthur whispered, his breath tickling her lobe. He pressed his lips against her ear, once, again, his lips responding to the sounds escaping from her mouth. The fingers of his right hand, which now seemed to have a mind of their own, had found their way back to her thigh and were gently moving up and down, tickling and teasing the skin in movements that made a pitter-patter sound not dissimilar to a giggle. His Queen whimpered, gave a soft, low moan.

"You are a wicked man..." she whined, turning her head and body so that she lay on her back and she stared up at the ceiling. Her cheeks were flushed; pink with a thin sheen of sweat, the smallest of smiles adorned her pale red lips; her pupils were dilated just a little, were rolled into the back of her head.

Arthur's lips now hovered just above hers; his fingers now sporadically brushed the edge of her silk underwear. With a cheeky grin he ducked down and kissed her lips in a brief, swift action. She groaned into the kiss and pushed her lips upwards, desperate to retain contact with her husband's sweet lips. Arthur gave a chuckle of amusement as he pulled lips away from hers and lowered them down to her chin, to her neck, which he gently nipped. From there he brushed them over her collarbone, pausing to kiss her shoulder blade as he nudged her bra strap with his nose. He ran his nose down the strap, and round the curve of her bra, resting it and his lips in the gap between her ashen breasts. Meanwhile the hand that toyed with his wife's thigh, that had teased it with his fingertips, now grasped it with his whole hand in a desperate desire that was slowly starting to take him over.

"You taste divine..." Arthur murmured into the space between her breasts as he kissed and pinched at the while flesh with his teeth. His Queen groaned and giggled, arched her back, forcing her breasts up into Arthur's lips even more so. Her fingers slipped as they frantically grasped at the glossy sheets that lay below her, crumbled and ruffled with the recent activities performed atop of them.

"I taste of you..." she replied, sending a wave of memories of tumbling bodies, sweaty skin and connecting flesh into his passion infused mind. Arthur chuckled into the gap, sending a small vibration into the mounds of flesh he so willingly teased. His Queen groaned again, arching her back even more so in a sudden, jerking movement. "Arthur...." she whimpered. Encouraged by her reactions, Arthur moved his lips down; his hands up, and kissed the invisible line that lead from the middle of her bra to her belly button while his hands gripped her exposed hips and his nails dug into the warm flesh below them. Another groan, this time its volume reaching the levels of a soft scream rather than a whimper.

"Love you..." Arthur muttered, kissing his wife's belly button once more, before moving his lips down to her thighs. She returned the sentiment and lifted her leg away from the bed, forcing Arthur's lips to slip from the top of her thigh to her inner thigh, the more sensitive skin, the more arousing place. Arthur dragged one hand down away from his wife's hip, and gripped the leg she had dared to move, so that she could move it no more.

He did not however, move his lips from her inner thigh; he simply moved them down, closer and closer to her knee, rather than moving them up towards where her now parted thighs met. His actions were met with a whimper of annoyance. Arthur paused for a second before relenting, breathed in the sweet smell of his Queen's skin, before flinging her leg over his shoulder and rushing his lips up and up her thigh, moving in, closer to the place that he knew she wanted them to be in. Soon so close where his lips to that place, he could nudge her silk knickers with the tip of his nose, he could feel the heat that radiated from it across his whole face. He moved his kisses up her thigh, closer and closer... He gave a small tug on her underwear with his teeth and then, and then...

"I've got to go to training," he said suddenly, his voice normal, the tone calm. Without another glance or another word, he pulled himself up and rolled off the bed. His wife whimpered and he hid his cheeky grin as he ducked down to pull on his shoes.

"What the _fuck_ was that!" his Queen demanded, voice still thick with lust, yet tinged with undeniable annoyance. Arthur gave her a playful wink as he stood up and grabbed his red jacket from the back of the chair.

"You know how much I love to tease you," he chuckled, bending down to give her a goodbye kiss as he did so. His Queen was not mad enough at him to stop their lips meeting, and snaked her arm around the back of his neck in order to deepen it. She whimpered again when he pulled away and walked towards their chamber door. "I'll be back in an hour or so... " he said as he pulled it open. His wife glared at him, but said nothing, and waited until Arthur had disappeared out the door before she slipped her own hand down her curves and under the waist of her underwear. She moaned blissfully at her own touch, felt the heat of her own arousal. However before she could really begin to arouse herself, Arthur burst back into the room. "On second thought..." he said, rushing over to her side. His wife sighed happily as he strode over to her with a look of determination on his face.

"Knew you couldn't resist..." she muttered with a playful smile. Arthur ignored her words, ignored her, and went instead to the cabinet at his bedside. He pulled it open and drew out a pair of iron shackles. "You are a bad man!" his Queen cried out as he shackled one wrist, looped the chains through the bed frame, before bounding the other. He looked at his wife, bound by her wrists, which lay above her head, to the bed.

"Now you have to wait for me," he purred seductively, ducking down to capture her lips in one last kiss before he headed to the door once again.

"I hate you," his wife insisted, despite the grin upon her lips. Arthur simply smiled at her and fled the room, shutting and locking the door behind him.


End file.
